Trinket Kisses
by Neamh
Summary: H/Hr. Reflections' of a bad day--- Hermione wonders why Ron had to but in where he wasn't wanted and why a certain moment with Harry was just so important...


Trinket Kisses  
  
Each time our lips touch. you'll die a little death.  
Paradise Kiss  
  
Ron needed to be smacked upside the head, she decided. Or better yet, he need to be hung by his blasted balls. She let out a frustrated sigh and flung herself onto her bed. Thank Merlin for having private rooms as Head Girl. Otherwise she would have had to deal with the giggling escapades of Pavarti and Lavender, and granted she would not be responsible for her actions if either of the nitwits approached her. It didn't help much that Lavender was in fact Ron's girlfriend either.  
  
"Bloody hell," she muttered, rolling onto her stomach. She leaned over the edge of her bed and grabbed her discarded sweatpants and her dad's old Madrid football shirt. Comfort clothes, she thought with a sigh. God bless them.  
  
Slipping her shirt over her head, her thoughts began to drift towards the events that day. Ron had been teasing her about 'the subject' as all those close to her fondly referred to it as and then how it was rather silly she seemed to not be able to part with a particular object around her neck. Ron claimed it was just a stupid trinket anyway. And with the mouth Ron had and the girlfriend that he had just started to date, the entire story about how exactly she had come into possession of the object was all over the Gryffindor table in a matter of seconds.  
  
That was only the beginning.  
  
Ravenclaw knew her little secret as soon as little Patti Harkinson opened her mouth and expanded her vocal cords as any eager first year did when eager to please.  
  
Hufflepuff knew when Padma, just as every bit of a gossip as her sister, told Hannah Abbott with a yell across the room.  
  
And that's when Slytherin finally found out.  
  
It sure as hell didn't help that Draco Malfoy was Head Boy either.  
  
So to sum the day up in a few jumbled words.  
  
Horrid and crappy seemed to do no justice.  
  
Oh how she wanted to feed Ron to the giant squid.  
  
Then again, it really was Harry's fault.  
  
She really never fancied herself one of those girls. The ones with the awful high pitched voice and the giggles that would drive any insane man even further into nut kingdom. Dear god, they were even worse than her former roommates were. Those girls happened to be a flock and perhaps close to a bloody army. the Harry Potter fans.  
  
She was waiting for the day when merchandise started to come out.  
  
Leaning back, she pulled off the necklace from her neck and held it between her fingers. The denial started back in third year, she thought with a small grin. Back when it was okay for girls to crush on guys and the guys to be shameless idiots. Harry and her had been very close that year, practically depending on each other for a lot of things. The firebolt incident nearly tore her apart, she remembered. But it had brought a sense of loyalty between them. he knew that she would rather place herself in harm's way rather than letting him suffer alone. Four-year was an odd year. Both her morons that were known as her best friends made a startling discovery.  
  
She was a girl.  
  
And not to be vain or anything, but rather pretty one at that.  
  
Then there was that ridiculous crush on Cho Chang, which she forgot until fifth year. Her mind was worried about Harry and the aftermath of the Cedric's death. She had never told him, but before entering fifth year and somewhere between finding out she couldn't write much to him for safety precautions, she had written an enormous pile of letters with things she'd obviously never get to say.  
  
Then there was fifth year. Harry fancied himself Cho, but was too damn clueless to do much about it. not that she minded at all. She fought a death eater. She and Victor ended their correspondence with each other. Sirius died. and Ron found out her secret.  
  
Fifth year was when she fell completely and utterly in love with Harry.  
  
She supposed it was inevitable that she'd finally venture down that path or perhaps she could have possibly already been there. But it was fifth year where she finally admitted to herself and very reluctantly to Ron, that yes she was in fact in love with her best friend.  
  
And again it was his entire fault.  
  
It was the night before they left on the train home and she had been coming back from the prefects' bath after a long evening of packing. He had been waiting for her, she recalled. She remembered stopping in shock at him leaning against the wall, arms crossed and his brilliant green eyes watching her every step. He had been upset.  
  
He had been upset because he had forgotten her birthday.  
  
It had been a rather ridiculous argument they shared. He was upset she didn't say anything and she had gotten upset because she didn't want to mention anything to him because he had been occupied and her natural reaction had been not to bother him.  
  
It had been stupid until he had tossed something at her.  
  
Her first reaction was initially thinking that Harry was a big prat and that what on earth had possessed him to throw an old coin at her. But then she realized just what it was. Years ago, when she had been a child, her grandmother had given her an old Chinese coin as a present. Her mother had thought the trinket was ridiculous, but she had loved it all just the same. Her grandmother had even made a necklace out it, telling her that it would bring her luck and good fortune. But moreover, it was the one thing she had left of her nana once she passed away.  
  
So then came the troll incident during first year, where among the rubble she had lost her precious coin. She had been devastated and had said nothing to her parents when they had inquired about its whereabouts. In fact, Harry was the only one who knew what had happened to it.  
  
From then on, one could say that a lot changed between them. Although six year and the defeat of Voldermont were only a blur, Harry and her were closer than ever but at the same time they were even more distant than ever before.  
  
It made her sad.  
  
And now, she had to deal with the embarking escapade that Ron and his twit of a girlfriend had put her through.  
  
"You weren't at the Quidditch match."  
  
Hermione flew up, eyes wide and startled. Harry Potter stood, leaning against her doorframe watching her intently with those unnerving eyes.  
  
She licked her lips. "I was planning on napping."  
  
He snorted. "You've only missed two match in all your years here. And that was because you were in the Hospital Wing. Don't lie. You're terrible at it."  
  
"Well, then. Excuse me. What on earth are you doing here, then?"  
  
He walked towards the bed, discarding his Quidditch robes on the floor and dressed only in khaki pants and white t-shirt. His wild hair was askew and fell into his eyes. She held her breath.  
  
"You weren't at the Quidditch match," he repeated.  
  
Her grip tightened around her necklace. "I fail to see your point."  
  
"You've also been avoiding me all day," he continued, ignoring her comment. She rolled her eyes, shifting so he couldn't see what she held in her hand. If he was going to be prat, so be it. She could use a good fight.  
  
"Again, I fail to the point and you're being an arrogant prat with that tone of voice. Go away, I'm sleepy and I have Advanced Potions tomorrow."  
  
"No."  
  
She growled as he sat down, the bed sinking lower with the shift in weight. Her hair tumbled down her shoulders and her eyes were burning with fire. He was pushing it.  
  
"Go away, Harry."  
  
He shook his head, leaning closer. "No can do."  
  
"I don't want to fight today," she hissed as she watched his lips curve into a cocky smile. Harry was slowly entering number one on her hit list. Forget Ron.  
  
"What's in your hand?"  
  
"Absolutely nothing," she replied. "Go away."  
  
"Uh-uh. I want to see what's in your hand."  
  
"Hell n-"  
  
His hands flew and attacked the sides of her stomach and soon, she found herself laughing as he tickled her mercilessly. She squirmed to try to get out of his grasp, but he was a hell of a lot stronger than he was ages ago. His large hand reached up and pried her fingers open, her coin necklace falling with a soft plunk into the pillow beside her head.  
  
"You still have it," he whispered in awe, his body leaning over and cover her smaller frame. "I can't believe it."  
  
She refused to meet his gaze, only slowly becoming more aware of his body a top hers. A steady blush began to creep into her cheeks.  
  
"You were at lunch," she spoke quietly.  
  
"I wanted to see. I wanted to see for myself."  
  
His fingers danced over the softness of her cheeks, forcing her to meet his eyes. God, she loved his eyes. He took the necklace out of her hands and reached back to tie it.  
  
"I'm going to kiss you now," he whispered. "And everywhere else I damn please. Even the great hall for that matter."  
  
Slowly her lips curved into a brilliant smile as his descended upon her own.  
  
Ron be damned.  
  
Perhaps her grandmother was right after all, all trinkets do bring some sort of luck.  
  
* * *  
  
Two in a row! I think my creative juices are finally starting to work again. Anyhow, review please! 


End file.
